


The Symbol of Hope [DRxBNHA]

by yyuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not an actual fanfic, Scenario, drabbles?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyuu/pseuds/yyuu
Summary: World-building for a Killing Game in Boku no Hero Academia universe.What to expect:• Class Killing Game• Person(s) from DR/BNHA in each others' universe• Character Similarities• Fanarts (/probably/ will appear in every chapter)• Person(s) from BNHA with Talents, etc.• Person(s) from DR with Quirks, etc.





	The Symbol of Hope [DRxBNHA]

        Good day, you beautiful bastards. I'm Yuu but you can call me whatever, It's been a while since the last time I contributed anything to the DR fandom.. not.

        Yeah, I've been pretty active in the My Hero Academia fandom! Honestly I want to let go Danganronpa and move on to something else cuz the show is already over and we won't get another Danganronpa related stuff again. But I can't just let it go, man. Freaking,,,, I still love Tsumugi and the entire fanbase dammit you think I'm kidding?

        Alright! So what's this "fic" all about? Well, I've said that I'm mainly in the My Hero Academia fandom. But back then, I'm also still in the edge of Danganronpa fandom. Yes, this fic is gonna be about my version of DR x BNHA scenarios, settings, motives, plot, etc. This will be a messy, jumbled, disorganized and  confusing book because I will put things like these (not in order):

• Class Killing Game

• Person(s) from DR/BNHA in each others' universe

• Character Similarities

• Fanarts (/probably/ will appear in every chapter)

• Person(s) from BNHA with Talents, etc.

• Person(s) from DR with Quirks, etc.

• ((comment your suggestions/ideas!))

 

        Also fyi, my favourite characters from both shows:

> Shirogane Tsumugi

> Enoshima Junko

> Saihara Shuichi

> Amami Rantarou

> Shinguji Korekiyo

> Monoma Neito

> Shinsou Hitoshi

> Hatsume Mei

> Bakugou Katsuki

> Komori Kinoko

 

        I've posted some of them before in BNHA Amino/Tumblr (haven't posted anything in DRA cuz that place ain't fun to me anymore sksjsjk) So I might just copy paste the whole thing that I've posted in those two websites to here.

[Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/h2sqp5) • y-yuu

[Tumblr](https://monomachrome.tumblr.com) • monoma-chrome

[Instagram](instagram.com/yyuusart/) • yyuusart

 

        Will this be a fanfic? Ehh, no. Well, I'm planning to, but if you knew me long enough you'd notice that I'm a very terrible planner x') So I decided to just make some random bits of ideas (like what I've been posting) instead of an actual full story. I /might/ make a complete crossover, like actual chapters comic/fanfic but I still don't know.

        Welp, that's it, I guess! I hope you'll enjoy this mess! 💙 ALSO. IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OR SEEN DR/BNHA PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WATCH IT/PLAY IT. YOU WON'T REGRET IT.


End file.
